Alex's Relationships
<Alex Killian Killian Family Nathan Killian Nathan is the father to Alex, and is extremely affectionate and proud of his son. He may not know what goes on in the past while his son goes on his adventure to save the future of their world, but he will support him nonetheless. Though, he'll also try to push him to get together with San, and take the next level to their relationship, begging the two to go and give him some grandkids, much to both embarrasment. which is a strain in both their relationships, as his father's affections go on the border of embarrassing, leading him to knock some sense into him. Kari Killian Anju Jun Holo Killian Heroes San Moving gradually from dear friends to love interests to one day in the future, husband and wife, Alex and San share a relationship that serves as one of the largest focal points of the series. Though initially seeing San as merely another friend, his first human friend in the past, Alex quickly comes to see her as a particularly special person. Additionally, having been rescued from death and loneliness by the mysterious outlander, San greatly values Alex's company after he appears in her life and is rather insistent that he stay. The two grow steadily closer as time goes on, with San helping to keep Alex’s darker nature, his demon half in check with her kindness and Alex's eager support giving San the courage necessary to deal with the hardships of her life, until it becomes clear that neither can go on living happily without the other. As time went on between the two, she started to fall in love with him, and her love became deeper after he saved her from the leader of the Black Wolf Clan, Koga, and for recognizing her as an individual rather than as an heir of the Wolf Clan. The two shared their first kiss in Shisha-Gami’s domain after he had recovered from an attack from Takemaru. She often gets jealous when other girls flirt or tempt him, even saying that Alex belongs only to her. She loves him very much and is willing to do anything with him. In response, Alex will do anything to protect her, as he loves her just as much as she loves him. To add to that, Alex constantly wakes up sleeping next to her. For this reason, she says that she has no problem with sleeping next to him, as she admits she doesn’t feel alone. Before her full transformation into a Hanyo, San bites him on the neck. Alex remained oblivious to it, but San explained that when a wolf finds and chooses a mate, they make a quick bite to the neck as a way of binding their union, to which San blushes saying she made Alex her fiance. Although Alex remained oblivious, he mentioned once that he would like to marry San one day… if she wanted him. Rukia The two didn't start out with a more refined friendship, as she just viewed him as a means to an end. But once she bore witness to his kind nature towards San, she was a bit baffled in seeing that the fierce Princess of Beasts and Ghouls would feel this way towards a human. This grew on to the point that she began to hesitate to kill him when it seemed like he couldn't return. With time passing on, Rukia suddenly began to see Alex as more than just a tool to save the future. She claimed that Alex was her friend, and would do anything to ensure not just the survival of the world together, but also she would help him with winning San as his other half of his soul. Isaac Bardrick Cera Haku Nadia Oaka Ralgrad Diana Yuko Yuki Villains Takemaru Yashahime Hexxus Sechs Saika Baras King Ghidorah Of all his enemies, King Ghidorah is the only one Alex fears the most. Kagejotei While Alex is afraid of King Ghidorah, he despises his mate with the highest bidder. Between kidnapping his own sister, turning her into a Hanyo and setting her loose on him, he has nothing but sheer ire for her. OthersCategory:Relationships Godzilla Umijoo Moro Mothra Battra Eboshi Gozen Jigo Kiba and Tsume Moll Lora Haruka Satomie King Seesar Kagehime Aratoshi